Orion
by Nisfuun
Summary: Lihatlah bagaimana konstelasi itu terbentuk sangat indah ikatan itulah yang mendorongnya melangkah maju dan menyinarinya sebanyak mereka mampu./Kau tahu mengapa aku memberitahu semua ini kepadamu/ kitalah ikatan yang membawanya melihat dunia ini aku dan kamu, Naruto-kun../"Hey, tolong gantikan tugasku. jagalah Hinata untuk bagianku../ NaruHina Family Story, Melankonis/ AU/RnR?


Orion  
"Bagaikan Hamparan bintang yang terhubung dengan ikatan."

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga  
Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Warning** : GaJe, miss Typo(S), Bad Summary, Out Of Character dll

Hitungan mundur saat ikatan itu akan menjadi kisah indah kita...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baginya kegelapan tidak selamanya menakutkan, selama masih ada bintang-bintang yang berhamparan menujukan ekstitensi dengan sinarnya di tengah hamparan gelap langit kelam serta rembulan bulan yang senatiasa menjulurkan sinarnya ke bumi. Memberikan kenikmatan sendiri bagi para penikmatnya. Gadis ah tidak sebut saja seorang wanita dengan pancaran lembut matanya yang terlihat redup tapi menyiratkan rasa yang begitu bahagia dengan poros senyum indah yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya.

Hinata Uzumaki, itulah dia. Tak hentinya kini tengah memandang langit yang semakin membuat matanya semakin termakan buai keindahan selendang cahaya yang telah terpancar dari langit malam ini. postur tubuhnya yang kini terbilang sempurna terpangut oleh pakaian besar yang memeluknya ditengah serbuan angin malam yang nampak nakal memainkan surai selembut sutera mahkota miliknya.

Ah, bagaikan malaikat untuk pria beruntung sepertinya.

"Apa kau sudah puas membuatku terus berdecak kagum kepadamu, Nona?" Naruto Uzumaki, senyumnya tidak dapat berhenti berkembang melihat wanita dihadapanya kini berbalik menghadapnya dengan seluas senyum serupa seperti miliknya.

Hinata tersenyum geli sembari menyambut uluran tangan yang diberikan Naruto,suaminya. "Memangnya aku semenarik itu ya?"

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan kaca agar malaikat didepanku melihat kesempurnaan tubuhnya, hm?" Hinata merona merah masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan suaminya yang satu ini. pasalnya, dari dulu saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih entah gombalannya tidak pernah pudar bahkan makin menjadi-jadi semenjak mereka menikah.

Tentu saja pesona Naruto yang satu inilah yang membuatnya makin jatuh cinta.

"A-ah, jangan mengodaku Naruto- _kun_! Itu sangat memalukan tahu." Naruto terkekeh saat tangan istrinya kini menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Iya maafkan aku ya sayang, tapi aku serius untuk yang tadi _loh_." Hinata tak hentinya tersenyum untuk gombalan yang telah terlontarkan dari mulut suaminya itu, karena Hinata tahu semua perkataan Naruto untuknya adalah perasaan murni hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Keduanya kini menatap satu sama lain hamparan bintang malam yang terlihat dari balkon kini terasa sangat mempesona memampar keduanya ditengah malam sembari saling mengaggumi kuasa tuhan atas keindahan yang telah mereka raih selama hampir setahun bersama, "Tidak terasa ya, Naruto- _kun_ besok saatnya kita bertemu dengannya."

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar, kira-kira dia akan mirip siapa ya? Kuharap dia sepertimu sih biar aku punya dua malaikat dirumah yang menyambutku setelah pulang kerja."

"Itu sih maumu, Naruto- _kun_." Naruto terkekeh malu.

"Kalau aku apapun asal dia besok terlahir dengan sehat." Tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya yang kian membuncit mengalirkan kehangatan dan harapan untuk buah hatinya yang akan melihat dunia dalam hitungan mundur dan besok adalah saat dimana keluarga kecilnya akan bertambah untuk melihat keindahan malam seperti yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Malam ini sangat indah ya seperti ingin merayakan kehadiranmu." Naruto mengamati istrinya yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya bersama buah hatinya seakan batin keduanya menyatu dalam satu ikatan. pandangan Naruto melembut saat Hinata menyentuh tangannya. "Benarkan, Tou- _san_?"

"O-oh, benar sekali lihat bintang malam ini indah sekali. Nak, bersiaplah untuk melihat mereka besok malam bersama kami."

"Benarkah? Memangnya Tou- _san_ tahu nama bintang-bintang tersebut. bukannya kurang sopan kalau menyebutnya dengan sebutan mereka." Naruto kaget saat Hinata kini malah balik mengerjainya.

"Tentu saja, rasi bintang adalah hal yang mudah untuk di ingat." Naruto berujar percaya diri matanya tertuju pada beberapa kumpulan bintang jarinya tak hentinya membuat pola berusaha mengingat bentuk yang sekiranya akan membentuk sebuah rasi bintang. "E-eto, apa itu Libra?"

Hinata tertawa saat melihat jawaban dari Suaminya yang sebelumnya berujar sangat percaya diri tapi sekarang saat melihat wajah tertekan Naruto diapun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Hey kenapa malah tertawa."

"Haha.. maaf Naruto- _kun_ , habis wajahmu kenapa malah jadi sangat kebinggungan sih."

"Yah aku agak ragu sih tapi sepertinya jawabanku pasti benar!" Nah, entah kenapa sifat buruknya yang tidak mau kalah tidak pernah berubah bahkan terhadap Hinata sekalipun, sepertinya dia memang mempunyai bakat menjadi seorang tsundere.

"Kalau aku bilang jawabanmu salah bagaimana, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah."

Hinata tau pria-nya ini sungguh sangat kompetitif tentu saja karena sahabatnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno yang sangat terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya persahabatnya mereka tak ayal menimbulkan pertengaran apalagi diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu bahwa bintang itu adalah Libra, sayang?"

"Yah, karena itu yang terlintas olehku selain bintang kelahiranku dan kupikir itu pola timbangan. " Naruto menunjuk bintang yang sejajar tiga yang menurutnya seperti timbangan.

Tangan Hinata kini menyetuh jari Naruto yang tengah membuat pola, tangannya perlahan membantu membuat sebuah pola lurus diantar tiga bintang sejajar tersebut. "Kenapa hanya sejajar saja Hinata?"

"Itulah ikatan mereka Naruto- _kun_ , tiga bintang sejajar itu adalah Alnitak, Alnilam, dan Mintaka mereka adalah bintang yang menjadi ikatan sehingga membentuk rasi Orion."

"Orion? Apa itu aku baru mendengarnya." Naruto tampak serius mendengar penuturan istirnya tersebut. sekrang dia baru ingat bahwa Hinata adalah lulusan sarjana Astronomi pantas saja! Wanita itu mengerjainya dan bodohnya dia malah lupa tentang fakta itu.

Untuk hal ini dia pasti akan menyerah melawan ratu Bintang seperti wanita-nya.

"E-eh kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Naruto-kun?" Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Hinata dan memberikan cengiran khas miliknya. "Tadi aku kepikiran kau seperti ratu para bintang saja tampak sangat berkilauan."

Nah, mulai lagi gombolan dari Pria ini. tapi Hinata kini membalasnya dengan senyum lembut dia sangat senang bahwa kali ini suaminya mengatakan bahwa dia seperti ratu bintang. Dia menyukainya, baginya bintang adalah hal yang sangat indah dan berkilauan pantulan matanya yang redup akan terlihat sangat terang jika disandarkan dengan para bintang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_."

"Tentu saja, baiklah ratu aku ingin mendengar penuturanmu tentang Orion. Kali ini aku sungguh penasaran." Hinata kini memfokuskan pandangannya kepada bintang malam hari ini. hari ini dia sungguh beruntung dapat bertemu mereka sebelum hari persalinannya. Hal ini bagaikan semagat untuknya untuk mengahadapi esok hari.

"Mereka adalah sabuk milik Orion sang pemburu."

"Tunggu! Mereka Alantik atau semacamnya lah ada sebuah sabuk? Mengapa bisa menjadi pola sabuk." Naruto sungguh cerewet tapi Hinata tahu kalau pria-nya sudah tertarik maka dia akan lebih banyak bertanya dan itu membuatnya senang apalagi kini dia bercerita tentang keindahan bintang kepada seorang yang sangat dikasihnya ini.

"Mereka membentuk ikatan, Naruto- _kun_..." Mata amesythnya menatap lembut Shappire kesayangannya yang nampak lebih redup tapi tidak menghilangkan keindahnnya warnanya. Ikatan memang terbentuk dari pola sederhana bahkan mata mereka yang kini saling menatap telah membuat sebuah ikatan. "...mereka dengan bersedia membentuk ikatan agar Orion akan terlahir dan mudah diingat semua orang saat kita melihatnya seperti ini."

"Orion sangatlah kuat dia adalah seorang pemburu yang dilansir pada peradaaban kuno. Tapi, sekuat apapun Orion dia tidak akan terbentuk tanpa ikatan dan dukungan dari para bintang lainnya."

"Waah.. sekuat itukah si Orion itu."

"Kau tau kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini kepadamu, Naruto- _kun_." Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng menurutnya Hinata punya alasan khusus memberitahunya tentang konstelasi ini. tapi, pikirannya berubah saat tanganya merasakn pergerakan didalam perut istrinya. Ya, itu buah hatinya yang nampak aktif pada malam hari ini.

"Karena kita adalah ikatan yang membawanya melihat dunia ini." Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto terperangah sungguh perkataan Hinata membuatnya menyadari bahwa mereka telah membentuk ikatan itu sendiri. Bagaimana mereka berjuang bersama dan besok saatnya mereka akan melihat hasil ikatan mereka.

Ya, buah hati mereka. itulah bentuk ikatan mereka.

"Kh, kau membuat kata-kata yang indah sekali." Naruto tak kuasa memeluk Hinata. Wanitanya adalah segalanya harum kesukaanya kini menyeruak dalam kalbunya. Sungguh, tak akan tergantikan oleh apapun hadianya pada malam ini melihat istrinya bersama bintang-bintang...

...Sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

Naruto merapatkan dirinya kepada Hinata dan memeprsempit jarak sebuah ciuman hangat dan sarat kasih. Hinata dengan senang hati merapatka lengannya menyentuh lembut leher suaminya memperdalam ciuman mereka ditemani para bintang dan malam.

"Kau tahu kita melupakan sesuatu." Naruto berseru sesaat setelah melepas pangutannya dan sembari menatap Hinata yang masih bersusah payah mencari pasokan oksigen dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai mendaratkan kepalanya kepada perut Hinata yang membuncit, sesekali tertawa saat mendapat tendangan dari buah hatinya tersebut tangannya mengelus lembut dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang serupa.

"Nah, bersiaplah bertemu dengan orang tua sehebat kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

Ini adalah hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya persalinan yang seharusnya dijadwalkan pada pagi hari malah melarut hingga malam hari. Ini dikarenakan kondisi fisik Hinata yang lemah dan tidak sanggup mempertahankanya.

Naruto ingat bagaiman gigihnya Hinata saat dokter menyatakan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menjamin nyawanya jika bayi itu masih ingin dilahrikan kedunia ini. dunia seakan runtuh bagi Naruto mendengar kabar tersebut bagaimana hal ini terjadi kepada Hinata, istrinya.

"Dokter, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk hal ini." semuanya terdiam keluarganya bahkan Dokter sekalipun ya, kenapa dia begitu bodoh dia mengetahui kondisi Hinata dengan baik sungguh ini semua karenanya mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

Mengapa dia malah membuat nyawa istrinya sendiri terancam.

"Maaf, Uzumaki- _san_. Istrimu tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang diharapkan karena kondisi fisiknya makin hari akan semakin memburuk." Bodohnya dia, tentu saja alasan dia mengetahui semua itu itulah mengapa dia ingin melindungi Hinata karena wanita-nya memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah sejak dulu.

Dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya sama sekali.

Semuanya terdiam, sebelum pada akhirnya Hinata kini memengang lengan Naruto denan erat berusaha menyalurkan keinginannya matanya nampak tersorot dengan sangat gigih. Naruto tidak kuasa melihatnya dia tahu sekeras apapun dia memberontak Hinata akan tetap akan melakukannya walau nyawanya sekalipun menjadi taruhannya. "Aku mengerti, Hinata."

"Biarkan aku melakukannya dokter aku ingin melihatnya menatap dunia yang selama ini aku lihat bersama Naruto-kun." Seakan mengerti semuanya tersenyum dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Operasi akan kami lakukan pada malam nanti, tolong persiapkan keadaanmu." Kedua orang tuanya dan semua keluarganya yang berada disana dengan berangsur-angsur memberikan semangat kepadanya dan sehingga meninggalkannya dengan Naruto saja.

"Mereka sangat peduli padamu." Naruto berujar pelan tangannya tak hentinya meremas pelan telapak tangan Hinata yang kini telah tertancap beberapa alat infus

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur telah menjadi bagian dari mereka dan bagian dalam kehidupanmu, Naruto- _kun_." Mata Hinata menatap dengan tatapan sangat lembut yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang entah kenapa menetes seperti mengerti keadaanya. "Kh, jangan berbicara aneh seperti itu Hinata, kau ingat janji kita untuk melihat langit malam bersamanya malam ini."

Mata Hinata menerawang melihat langit yang semakin memudar melewati jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka. Malam ini sangatlah indah Hinata yakin itu karena para bintang pasti ikut merayakan kelahiran buah hatinya bersama Pria-nya. "Tentu saja para bintang pasti juga menunggu kita melihat mereka."

Naruto tak hentinya memasang senyum terbaiknya, menangis sepertinya bukan ide yang baik mengingat istrinya sangat mencintai para bintang tersebut. "Kau sangat merindukan mereka ya, sayang."

"Hm, sepertinya. Padahal aku baru melihat mereka kemarin sepertinya aku mencintai mereka begitu banyak mereka selalu menemaniku setiap harinya. Apa aku terlihat aneh sekarang Naruto- _kun_?" tanganya terangkat seperti berusaha menyentuh langit yang mulai senja matanya Hinata terlihat redup dikala senja tiba akan tetapi mata itu amestyh kesukannya akan bersinar pada malam harinya.

"Tidak, kau sangat sempurna saat melihat mereka." pastinya Naruto tidak akan kuasa untuk tersenyum lembut melihat keindahan yang terpancar oleh istrinya tersebut bintang-bintang telah mempoleskan sinarnya seingga kini wanita-nya nampak begitu sempurna untuknya. "Andai saja aku bisa meraih bintang untukmu, Hinata."

Hinata tentu mendengar gumaman suaminya tersebut, sungguh baginya kehadiran Naruto merupakan suatu keidahan yang tak bisa didapatkan olehnya dari para bintang langit sekalipun mereka sangat bersinar. "Tentu saja kau tidak perlu Naruto- _kun_.."

Tangannya menyentuh garis wajah milik Naruto yang semakin sempurna. Perubahan yang selalu dilihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya bersyukur tidak pernah menyiakan barang sedikitpun. "Kau bahkan lebih bersinar daripada bintang-bintang dilangit, karena aku dapat memandangmu sanag dekat dan bahkan menyentuhmu seperti ini."

"Dan bintangku telah memberikan rasi ikatan yang sangat indah nilainya." Nauto tahu semua kamuflase ini sungguh izinkan dia berdoa bahwa dia memang sangat beruntung dapat dicintai begitu sempurna seperti ini. tuhan begitu baik kepadanya.

"Jagalah, dia Naruto- _kun_. Aku tahu kau pasti mampu bergerak maju ingatlah ikatan yang kita berikan kepadanya." Sungguh Hinata adalah wanita tegar yang menjadi pelindungnya. Air mata yang sekian lama mengantung dalam pelupuknya tidak tertumpahkan sama sekali. Ini berkat wanitanya yang kini membuatnya tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum sangat tulus.

.

.

.

.

..

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini memandang langit malam yang entah kenpa membuat banyak sekali pola-pola yang tidak dia mengerti. Tapi, walaupun seperti itu tangannya tak berhenti untuk membuat pola tanpa dia sadari.

Bohong jika dia bisa tabah dan bersabar, dia hanyalah mahluk biasa seorang pria yang sangat mencintai istrinya. Sungguh ini semua sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Andai saja dia tidak memberikan ikatan itu, pasti kini dirinya dan Hinata sedang memandang langit bencengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Menambah rantaian romansa disetiap harinya.

Itupun jika dia bisa bersikap egoist seperti itu, tapi sekuat apapun dia keegoistan itu akan sirna dan pada akhirnya dia ingin menambah ikatan itu. Naruto dan Hinata tahu bahwa sudah kewajiban mereka untuk membantu buah hatinya melihat dunia ini.

Karena mereka adalah sebuah ikatan yang kelak melahirkan konstelasi yang lebih luas.

"Kau sangat terlihat jelas malam ini. andai saja Hinata bisa melihatmu juga. Hey, bantulah Hinata dengan keberanianmu bukannya kau seorang pemburu ..." Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya sungguh berat rasanya mengatakan nama salah satu rasi yang memenuhi konstelasi itu. karena mereka mempunyai banyak kenangan tentang Hinata. "...Nah, Orion kah?"

Air matanya perlahan menuruni jejaknya dia sungguh tidak sanggup membendungnya lagi. Cukup, untuk kali ini saja biarkan dia mengeluh kepada para bintang bahwa dia sangat mencintai ratu mereka.

"Kau tahu Orion, aku sangat mencintai Hinata semuanya darinya sangatlah mempesona seperti kalian yang selalu membuat matanya sanagt terlihat sangat bersinar." Ditengah airmatanya Naruto tersenyum dia sangat bersyukur malam ini para bintang muncul mendengar keresahanya tentang Hinata.

"Boruto, ya dia adalah Boruto Uzumaki." Senyumnya mengembang lembut bintang pada konstelasi Orion telah memberikan cahaya kepada ikatan mereka. "Terima Kasih untuk semuanya."

Semuanya. Yang telah diberikan untuknya.

Cinta.

' _Sayonara Hinata, aku mencintaimu.'_

Dan, setetes airmata untuk cintanya yang telah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit, malam ini terlalu redup binang pun tidak muncul terlalu banyak hari ini. tapi walau seperti itu dia masih tersenyum lembut menatapnya melewati balkonya. "Kh, bahkan kau muncul pada malam hari ini, Orion."

Sungguh terlihat sangat jelas, sabuknya yang terlihat gagah, pedangnya. Itulah pemburu hebat rasi bintang Orion. Kesukaan mereka.

Ya, dengan wanita-nya, Hinata.

"Hey, tolong jaga Hinata jangan sampai dia tersesat disana. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika membuat Hinata samapi menangis." Seakan mengerti kerinduannya para bintang yang mengeliling rasi Orion kini bersinar sangat terang.

Naruto tahu bahwa itu semua adalah tanda bahwa Hinata aman bersama mereka.

"Hinata, kau tahu kau bahkan terlihat lebih indah saat aku memandangmu dari sini. Kau tahu banyak hal yang ingin kuceritaka kepadamu. Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu, bahwa aku sangat kesepian tanpamu. Banyak hal lainnya Hinata." Naruto memandang Langit malam seakan seluruh jagat raya ada Hinata yang tengah mengawasinya.

Semuanya semenjak Hinata meninggalkannya.

"Sudah lima tahun ya, tak terasa kau pergi terlalu lama. Ah, lihatlah terus perkembangan kami dari sana Hinata. Aku pasti akan menjaga Boruto layaknya Orion yang melindungimu yang telah mengantikan peranku."

Walau terpisah sangat jauh melebih ratusan bintang dan konsetelasi lainnya, Naruto yakin Hinata akan terus menjadi cahaya dan bintang terindah untuknya hingga sekarang.

Takkan pernah berubah.

' _Terima kasih untuk segalanya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **The End  
16/01/16**

A/N: Akhirnyaaa, setelah sekian lama ingin menyumbang kembali karya untuk NaruHina hal ini tersampaikan juga. Sebenarnya saya ingin ngebuat alurcerita dengan Romance yang fluffy tapi entah kenapa malah jadi berakhir tragis gaje gini. ._, Maafkan saya yang hanya bisa menyumbang karya dengan genre seperti ini. karena emang diotak saya Cuma ada bagaimana pairing kesukaan saya malah menderita #gelundungan.

Dan lagi untuk bahasa saya yang puitis nan gaje itu, ini semua efek lagu yang tidak sangat bertanggung jawab. Hiks, jadi hadirlah fanfic yang seperti ini.

Pokonya terimaksih banyak bagi yang berkenan hadir dan membacanya. :D

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
